The invention relates to an adjusting plate for a transfer press, particularly a transfer press for massive forming.
In massive forming, for example, by means of forging pressing, the workpiece is formed by means of a tool which is divided into an upper and a lower tool part. While, as a rule, one of the tool parts is stationary and is arranged for this purpose on the bedplate of a press, the other tool part is moved relative thereto and is connected with the slide of the press for this purpose. By means of its movement, the slide determines the relative movement between the tool parts. For achieving a desired machining result, it is, as a rule, required that the desired lower dead center of the moved tool part, that is, the point of the maximal approach of both tool parts, is precisely maintained during the operation of the press.
Adjusting devices have been developed for this purpose by means of which the position of at least one of the tool parts can be adjusted. For example, from German Patent Document DE-OS 2530400, an adjusting device for a forging press is known which is called a wedge device. The wedge device comprises a stationarily arranged wedge on whose inclined plane a second wedge rests which points in the opposite direction. This wedge can be longitudinally displaced by an electric motor by way of a spindle gearing. A hydraulic device is used for a blocking and releasing when the wedge device is adjusted.
This wedge device provides an adjustable positioning of the fixed molds or forging dies in the press. The wedge device is adjustable for lifting and lowering the fixed molds so that they are arranged to fit the movable tool parts or tools carried by the slide.
In contrast from U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,975, an adjusting device is known which is integrated in the press slide. The adjusting device is used for adjusting linking points of a toggle lever drive, which are provided on the slide, with respect to the slide body. For this purpose, wedge drives are assigned to the linking points, which wedge drives comprise one wedge respectively which can be adjusted transversely to the working direction of the slide. The wedge is supported on a pressure surface pertaining to the slide as well as on a pressure surface pertaining to the linking point and can be adjusted by way of a threaded spindle. By way of a gearing, this threaded spindle is driven by a motor. A nut, which is adjusted by a threaded spindle provided on the slide, is used for indicating the adjustment. The threaded spindle is connected with the spindle drive of the wedge adjusting device. In addition, limit switches are provided in order to stop the motor of the adjusting device when the end of the adjusting range is reached.
During the pressing by means of several tool stages, the adjustment of the slide or of the bedplate affects all tool stages to the same extent. An optimal mutual coordination of the stages is therefore difficult to achieve.
Based on the above, it is an object of the invention to provide a remedy and permit an individual adjusting of the individual stages.
The module plate according to the invention has a basic body on which several bearing devices are provided. These are used for adjusting one tool part respectively which is indirectly or directly supported on the bearing device. The bearing devices are preferably arranged in a row side-by-side and permit the individual adjustment of each connected tool part. For example, by means of this module plate, the dies are individually adjustable which are part of several bottom tools or of one bottom tool having several workpiece positions. The adjusting plate is therefore preferably used for the tool adjustment in transfer presses. The adjusting plate can be used on the slide or the bedplate, depending on whether the top tool or the bottom tool are divided into individual tools each representing one tool stage. By means of the adjusting plate, the tool parts can be adjusted not only individually but also identically by the same amount. Additional adjusting devices, for example, for the slide adjustment or bedplate adjustment are not required and can be eliminated. The multiple procuring for the slide adjustment and the wedge adjustment in each tool is not necessary.
The adjusting plate can be screwed to the slide and can remain in the press during the tool change. It does not have to be exchanged during the tool change. However, it can be removed as required in order to create, for example, a higher installation space for a one-stage tool.
A driving device is assigned to each adjusting device, by means of which driving device the adjusting device can be individually operated. The driving device permits the operation of the adjusting device without manual access to the adjusting device and the working space of the press.
The module plate is to be housed between the slide and the tool or between the bedplate and the tool in the working space of the press. In this case, it is endeavored to limit the working space of the press as little as possible.
The module plate is provided with connecting devices for the detachable fastening on the press slide or the bedplate of the press. It can therefore be used for the subsequent retrofitting of presses.
A wedge gearing is preferably used as the adjusting device, in the case of which wedge gearing, the wedge can be moved transversely to the working direction of the press. A corresponding surface of the wedge, which is directed transversely to the working direction, comes to rest on a pressure surface of the module plate. A pressure surface of the wedge, which is at an acute angle thereto and thus extends in a slanted manner to the working direction of the slide, is used as a bearing surface for an adjustable tool part or an intermediate piece.
The module plate has holding or fastening devices for the fixed bearing and holding of tool parts which are not adjustable and which can be used as a guide for adjustable tool parts. In this case, preferably all bearing devices have such non-adjustable fastening devices. It thus becomes possible to fasten a tool with a non-adjustable guide part on the module plate, in which case the guide part will then guide the adjustable tool part. This division of the tasks of guiding and adjusting (the adjustment is carried out by the module plate; the guiding is carried out by the tool.) advantageously creates a module plate which can be used in a versatile manner and is suitable for different tools.
The adjusting drives of the module plate are preferably hydraulic drives or, as an alternative, electric drives. In addition, a sensor arrangement is preferably provided which detects not only end positions of the adjusting range but also detects and indicates intermediate positions. Thus, it becomes possible to carry out the tool adjustment in a remote-controlled manner, for example, by way of a central control device or by way of a press control unit.
In addition, the adjusting device is preferably coupled with a locking device in order to maintain adjusted positions during the operation of the press. The locking device preferably acts as a clamping device at a point of a gearing connection between the adjusting drive and the adjusting device upon a gearing element.